This invention relates to a method of depositing an anti-corrosion material onto a surface subject to corrosion, wherein the deposition of the coating is performed during a shot peening process.
Many vehicle components are subject to corrosion, since they are exposed to the environment. In particular, components mounted under the frame of a vehicle are exposed to a harsh environment. Examples include components of the suspension systems for vehicles, which have typically been subject to corrosion. To prevent corrosion, springs, stabilizer bars, torsion bars and other components of the suspension have often been coated with sacrificial metal coatings to increase resistance to corrosion. However, the requirement of an additional coating process is relatively expensive.
Shot peening operations are often performed on the same components which are subject to corrosion. In a shot peening process, metal particles, which are typically steel, are thrown with force against a part to be treated. The shot peened particles harden the outer surface of the part.
In this invention, the deposition of a corrosion resistant coating is performed in conjunction with the shot peening process. Thus, the corrosion resistant coating can be applied with little added cost.